Something Old, Something New and Someones Screwed!
by Guardian of the 4th Wall
Summary: You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Elizabeth Middleford and Ciel Phantomhive on Tuesday June 3rd at 5 o'clock at the Phantomhive estate. Join us as Ciel prepares to marry the love of his life...
1. You are Cordially Invited

**TITLE:** Something Old, Something New and Someones Screwed! **  
** **SUMMARY:** You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Elizabeth Middleford and Ciel Phantomhive on Tuesday June 3rd at 5 o'clock at the Phantomhive estate. Join us as Ciel prepares to marry the love of his life...

 **STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian

 **PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
**

* * *

 _You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

 _Elizabeth Middleford_

 _And_

 _Ciel Phantomhive_

 _on Tuesday June 3rd at 5 o'clock_

 _Phantomhive estate._

Ciel tossed the invitation to the side before turning to face the mirror behind him. He was dressed gallantly looking almost like a prince in a dark blue suit and polished cane in hand. The lace was white to match the gown Elizabeth would be wearing.

Yes, Elizabeth had asked for a white gown which was not traditional, but ever since Queen Victoria had worn a white gown for her own wedding everyone seemed to be doing it now. Ciel had not laid eyes on it yet, and she would probably have killed him if he had tried. Still along the same lines, since Victoria's daughter had played choral music during her processional everyone else wanted to do _that_ as well. Elizabeth was no exception. Wedding of their time (especially for nobles) was very competitive, everyone wanting to outclass the other, and not tolerating anything less than a quintessential day.

Though in truth while everyone seemed excited about this wedding, Ciel was probably the only person who was not, and considering how he got (well forced was the only appropriate word) into it he wasn't very happy.

"My my…don't we look handsome," said a voice from the doorway behind him and his eyes moved slightly up to see Sebastian in the mirror just above his shoulder.

"Has everything been prepared?" Ciel asked authoritatively.

"To your and Lady Elizabeth's precise specifications," Sebastian said bowing slightly with his gloved hand across his chest.

"…"

Sebastian walked over to him falling to his knees so he could better straighten Ciel's tie. "Could it be that my master is receiving pre-wedding anxieties?"

"Shut up," Ciel spat. "Of course I am not."

Sebastian rose to his feet. "Then shall I take the young master down the aisle to await his young bride?"

"Tsk," Ciel snapped. "I will head out when I am ready Sebastian."

"As you wish my Lord, we shall be eagerly anticipating your arrival," Sebastian said softly before bowing he turned to leave the room.

"Sebastian," Ciel called.

"Yes my Lord?" Sebastian asked turning around.

"The kiss…at the end…just what…am I supposed…"

"Could it be that my master has virgin lips?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Ugh," Ciel scoffed before sitting behind his desk. "If you're going to be gross about it then just go."

Though Sebastian did not go, he instead walked over to Ciel pulling him back to his feet.

"When your bride arrives and you have said your I dos, the priest will say, "you may now kiss your bride." At that point you shall lift her veil and take her face in your hands," Sebastian said as his gloved hands came up cupping Ciel's chin softly. "You shall look her in the eyes, whisper something loving and softly place your lips to hers. Move them in a rhythmic motion like that of ocean waves beating against the shore."

Then Sebastian's lips softly crashed against his own beginning a soft waltz of mouths that followed a pattern very much like waves crashing on a shore. Sebastian pulled away softly and Ciel stared at him, his eyes as blue as the sea, eyes which his butler had been admiring until.

WHACK!

"I do not remembering asking you to kiss me!" Ciel snapped. "An explanation would have been adequate."

"My apologies," Sebastian said the side of his face slightly red. "Then I shall adjourn from the room to tend to preparations. Come when you are ready, but do remember you must arrive before Lady Elizabeth."

With that Sebastian was gone, and Ciel turned to look out the window behind his desk. Everyone seemed to be there…

 _Just how had he gotten himself into this mess?_

* * *

 **Anywho, the short intro to this short story is complete. Follow the adventure of Ciel and Elizabeth's Wedding as the servants and other characters create problems and screw ups. Wait and see if Sebastian can get this wedding to go off without a hitch especially when Calude and Alois are there to sabotage whatever they can...**

 **Will most likely be short, only 3 or 4 chapters at most...unless I really go crazy but we'll see...**

 **Transferred** **from another account! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. A Prince to Save the Princess

**TITLE:** Something Old, Something New and Someones Screwed! **  
** **SUMMARY:** You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Elizabeth Middleford and Ciel Phantomhive on Tuesday June 3rd at 5 o'clock at the Phantomhive estate. Join us as Ciel prepares to marry the love of his life...

 **STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian

 **PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2  
**

 **A Prince to Save the Princess**

* * *

 _Oh yes...he remembered now..._

Ciel took another sip of tea as Arthur DeLamore sneered from the armchair across from him. Sebastian was as refilling his cup.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings but the fact is you are far too young to be in charge of the things you govern…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "In other words you want me to turn my companies over to you."

"You must understand your age makes you unqualified to appreciate the amount of work that is required to be in charge of your businesses. The Queen has respectfully requested you turn your companies over to me until you are eighteen, or you get married."

"She trusts me to end the misfortunes plaguing London but won't trust me to be in charge of a few corporations," Ciel sighed more to himself than anyone in particular.

"Sorry?" Arthur said. "I didn't catch that…"

"My master is an incredibly well rounded man, and his studies in economics and politics have been improving with every class. I assure you Monsieur DeLamore my master can handle the governing of his companies," Sebastian said respectfully.

"Well that is your opinion butler, but it is not the Queens…and she insists that it be turned over to me…just until young Ciel is old enough to take on those…responsibilities."

"Never mind," Ciel said softly.

"My Lord?" Sebastian turned to him questionably.

"If that's what the Queen desires I shall do so of course," Ciel answered.

"Great, I shall personally bring the paperwork over tomorrow morning," Arthur said happily rising to his feet. With that he left the room as though he couldn't leave fast enough.

"Interesting," Sebastian said smiling. "I highly doubt it is his intentions to return the companies once you are grown…"

"I doubt it as well…but I have to do what the Queen desires even if I don't agree."

"Or there is another option," Sebastian said slyly gathering up the tea cups to clean them.

"What?"

"To prove you are indeed old enough, taking a wife would be the best course of action."

"…"

"Well why not?" Sebastian asked taking his silence to mean "no." "You are at the youngest legal age you can be at to be wed."

Ciel spun his chair around so he was hidden from Sebastian. "I was thinking you could kill him."

"Is that going to be your answer for everything?" Sebastian asked spinning his chair around. "He is far too close to the Queen…and if he mysteriously died especially after making the request of obtaining your companies it would be too suspicious."

"But you could do it correct?" Ciel asked softly.

"I am merely saying that it is not necessary…but I will do whatever you command," Sebastian said grinning.

"…" Ciel stared up at him for a moment before sighing. "Prepare the carriage Sebastian, and take me into town."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"Do you see anything you like?" asked the shopkeeper.

Ciel glared up at him before staring back down at the glass case. "Let me see that one…"

The shopkeeper pulled out the ring Ciel had pointed to allowing him to examine it more closely.

"The best one in the shop Earl," he said happily at the prospect of making his first sale in days. "You have an eye for fine things."

Ciel stared down at the ring with a listless expression. It wasn't good enough.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel turned to find Sebastian holding a ring in his hands and holding it just so that the light caught every one of its striking features. The ring was of a flower which had diamond pedals and in the dead center was a gorgeous emerald.

"I should think this will do nicely to bring out the colors of Lady Elizabeth's eyes," he said.

"How did you get that out of my case?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Will it do bocchan?" Sebastian asked completely ignoring him.

"Eh," Ciel nodded.

"It was locked," the shopkeeper said disbelievingly.

Sebastian turned to him registering his presence at last. "We shall be taking this, I believe you will find the amount in this bag more than sufficient to pay for it. Good day to you."

Ciel was already at the door waiting for Sebastian to open it as the shopkeeper weighed the money in his hand apparently content.

"Lady Elizabeth will be pleased with your choice young Earl," the shopkeeper said grinning.

"Why do you assume the ring is for Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel asked without looking at him, he took the ring from Sebastian placing it within his pocket.

"Oh…it's…not? Forgive me…I assumed—"

"Tsk, of course it is. I am merely pointing out you should not assume things. Rely on facts, presumptions are for the uneducated," Ciel said before leaving through the door Sebastian held open for him.

The shopkeeper turned back to stare down at the glass of the case the ring had been in. "It's…it's not even broken…how?"

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian were on their way to Elizabeth's estate the carriage rocking as he went up the gravel road.

"May I ask my Lord how you intend to ask her?"

"I believe the standard 'will you marry me?' will be sufficient," Ciel said.

"I see," Sebastian said leaning back and turning to stare out the window. Ciel could see the cogs working in his head, and it aggravated him that Sebastian wasn't sharing his thoughts.

"Tsk, well how would you do it?" Ciel snapped.

"Oh I doubt you would want this lowly servants opinion," Sebastian said placing a had respectfully on his chest and bowing his head lightly.

Ciel rested his head on his fist looking even more upset if it were possible. "Sebastian!" he snarled threateningly.

"Well if you insist," Sebastian said smiling. "I do believe she would enjoy something less…standard."

"…"

Sebastian smiled. "Something stimulating or unanticipated would be agreeable. Roughly along the lines of placing the ring in her drink so that—"

"She will choke on it? Sebastian if I was going to have someone choke on this band I would have much preferred to place it in Monsieur DeLamore's drink. There might still be time for that course of action…"

"Perchance that was a bad example," Sebastian said and for once he wasn't smiling, but his thoughts were creeping to his demonic skills arsenal and plan was forming in his mind.

"I just desire to have this entire ordeal over with," Ciel said monotonously.

"As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

"CIEL!" Elizabeth squealed running into the room to meet them she threw her arms around him happily. "YOU ALMOST NEVER COME TO VISIT ME!"

"Yes…well. There is a matter to which I needed to bring to your attention, if you would accompany me on a picnic and dress in some nice attire I—"

Before he had finished she had disappeared in a puff of smoke heading up the stairs she went into her room closing the door. Her servant Paula hastily followed and within a minute or two Lady Elizabeth had left her room descending the stairs arriving at the bottom.

"I am ready," she said happily, as she stood dressed in her most formal dress she wore a smile that could attract men thither, a smile that flew entirely under the notice of her young fiancé. Her ensemble was as red as blood, her tresses as gold as sunshine and her eyes as green as the summer leaves. She was a most striking girl, a fact in which all and sundry were aware, solely excluding Ciel.

"Um…wonderful. Let's go then," Ciel said turning immediately.

"Don't…don't you want to say something about my dress?" Elizabeth asked spinning slowly so he could see every part of it.

"It's nice, let's go."

With a slightly defeated look she followed Ciel from the manor.

"No no," Sebastian said placing his finger to his lips. "This will not do at all bocchan."

* * *

"Oh Ciel, it's so pretty. The sun is shining, and everything is perfect."

Sebastian was a short distance away preparing their food and making everything…perfect.

"Sebastian is it ready yet?" Ciel asked not wanting to ask Elizabeth before they ate, and he was getting anxious. This was merely a formality as they were already engaged but it was only polite to ask properly.

"Almost bocchan," Sebastian said smiling.

"What is that smirk for Sebastian?" Ciel asked annoyed that everyone was so happy.

"Nothing at all bocchan."

Suddenly a scream erupted through the air like a clap of thunder. It sounded like a war cry and indeed four men rushed from the forest edge towards them. Ciel sighed. Muggers…in broad day light, and a wide open field? How strange…

"Sebastian take care of—"

Ciel turned to find Sebastian was gone! "Sebastian?"

"AHHH!" Elizabeth screamed clinging to Ciel's arm fearfully as the men surrounded them. "Ciel!"

Ciel stood up with the girl at his arm, and in a commanding voice he asked, "What business do you have here?"

"We want the girl!"

Immediately one of the men reached out pulling Elizabeth from him, and when he tried to grab her he was punched hard in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth cried helpless as she was slung over the shoulder of her captor and carried off. Laughing the three other men followed.

Ciel pulled himself onto his knees looked up at an outstretched gloved hand awaited to help him to his feet. "Sebastian! Where were you?"

"I was bringing you one of Elizabeth's mares bocchan."

"Elizabeth was kidnapped," Ciel said. "How could you just leave?"

"I thought you might like something to rescue Lady Elizabeth with," Sebastian said after helping Ciel to his feet he handed him the reins of a stallion.

"You went to get a horse before she was even kidnapped! Why didn't you just—" Ciel stopped the situation suddenly dawning on him.

Sebastian smiled. "I hired them. Will it not be a lovely proposal if given after you have rescued Lady Elizabeth from what would otherwise have been a horrific fate?"

"You hired them?" Ciel snapped. "Just how much did you pay them?"

"Oh do not concern yourself with that now bocchan, they're getting away. Mount your steed and save your princess," Sebastian said.

One thing Sebastian knew Ciel would never do is sit down and order him to save Elizabeth, because Elizabeth was his fiancé and dear cousin. It was his job, though Sebastian was quite sure he could catch hell from his young master for setting all this up.

Ciel furiously grabbed the reins and mounted the stallion.

"Oh, you might want this, my Lord," Sebastian said holding out a sword. Ciel scoffed.

"How medieval, that is so cliché. I would much prefer to solve this with modern technology," he said pulling his gun out from within his tailcoat. "Ya!"

Spinning the horses' head around he took off after Lady Elizabeth, and Sebastian watched him ride off. Smiling he jumped into the forest and followed from tree limb to tree limb. It was the Prince's job to rescue the Princess, but Sebastian would be there to save the Prince should he fall into trouble…

* * *

Ciel's mind was going off on a tangent cursing Sebastian for being so senseless. How was having Elizabeth get abducted supposed to make this an incredible proposal! Now he just had more difficulties to contend with…and damn that Sebastian! What an idiot!

Ciel took off on horseback after the _supposed_ kidnappers. They weren't doing a very good job of hiding their tracks and besides, they were on foot. Traveling by horseback gave Ciel an extra advantage. It didn't take long for Ciel to catch up to them.

"Oy!" Ciel shouted as soon as he spotted one of the men.

Stupidly the man stopped and turned. Ciel spun the horse head around aiming his gun, he shot him smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

Elizabeth screamed. She was in the arms of a man not too far ahead. A man whom Ciel noticed was aiming his own gun straight at him.

"CIEL!"

CRACK! The bullet flew from the gun, but never reached Ciel despite the perfect aiming of the gun's handler.

Ciel's horse was going by him, and quick as lightning he snatched Elizabeth up.

The remaining three men formed a triangle around the two of them.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called knowing he could hear. "Kill these men!"

Sebastian smiled. _I won't always be around to kill the people you want dead you know, what a…child_.

Though regardless, an order was an order. He jumped down from the trees removing a revolver from within his waistcoat. Of course, Sebastian would not normally kill people in this way. Though Lady Elizabeth could not bear witness to how he really killed people. Well, it would actually be bad for Lady Elizabeth to bear witness to just this…she had already seen one death today.

As though Ciel had read his mind He threw his cloak around her eyes shielding her from view. Three shots later…the men were dead.

"WHAA!" Elizabeth wailed after Ciel and Sebastian had escorted her away from the corpses.

"Now now, a lady should not be crying like that. Here dry your tears," Ciel said holding his folded handkerchief out to her.

She took it and unfolded it in order to blow her nose only to find a ring roll out into her gloved hand.

"Ciel…what's this?" Elizabeth asked.

Ciel looked down, immediately cursing Sebastian in his head even before Sebastian had taken a step forward and said, "My, that looks like a wedding ring Lady Elizabeth."

Her eyes lit up, and strangely all emotions of terror from the episode earlier flew from her expression. "Oh Ciel is it for real!"

Scoffing at Sebastian's actions he took the ring from her falling to one knee, "Lady Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

"Oh yes! Yes! I do! I do forever and for always!" she said falling to her knees to and throwing her arms around her beloved Ciel.

So the bodies were taken care of and Elizabeth returned to her manor with the thrilling tale of heroism her fiancé had displayed as well as a shiny new rock for her left hand. On the carriage ride home Ciel scolded Sebastian for hiring those men, and for sneaking the ring in his handkerchief.

"What girl would not wish for the love of her life to rescue her and then propose in an unexpected way? Also I kept it in the lines of…standard."

"Standard!" Ciel snapped. "Just what about that was standard? And besides, did you ever think that I might have had something planned?"

"Why no I did not," Sebastian answered truthfully. He could not lie to his master. "My apologies my Lord…did you?"

"…"

* * *

 **Thanks to those who reviewed and favorite this story. I'll transfer more soon.**


	3. In Preparation for the Day

**TITLE:** Something Old, Something New and Someones Screwed! **  
** **SUMMARY:** You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Elizabeth Middleford and Ciel Phantomhive on Tuesday June 3rd at 5 o'clock at the Phantomhive estate. Join us as Ciel prepares to marry the love of his life...

 **STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian

 **PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3  
**

 **In Preparation for the Day**

* * *

Arthur DeLamore's carriage pulled up outside the Phantomhive estate early the following day. Sebastian whom had been walking by a window overlooking the front yard stopped to peer down at the uninvited guest as he stomped his way up to the door a light blue letter in hand.

"My my…" Sebastian said to himself a classic _Sebastian smile_ , playing at his lips. "Seems Monsieur DeLamore has received his invitation…"

Without knocking or anything Arthur placed his hand on the door swinging it open to find Sebastian standing there grinning brightly. "Well hello Monsieur DeLamore, I must say we were not expecting you to arrive so early."

"I want to speak with Ciel Phantomhive!" he snapped furiously.

"My…it would be rather rude do you not think? I have not even awakened him and given him his morning tea. If you would like to wait in the foyer I would be happy to have him see you as soon as time permits."

"Fine!" Arthur snapped taking a seat. He was positively fuming.

Sebastian hurried upstairs after preparing the young master's tea. He pushed aside the curtains and poured the jasmine tea he had chosen especially for today.

Ciel sat up grabbing his eye patch and setting it close to him.

"Monsieur DeLamore has arrived quite early to see you," Sebastian said handing the tea cup over. Ciel smelled the sweet fragrance and took a sip as Sebastian explained further. "He brought with him the invitation you had me send him yesterday evening, and he seemed none too happy about it..."

"Good," Ciel barked back taking his time drinking…

"Do you wish to speak with him?"

"There is no rush…let's let him boil a little while. Ill-tempered men like that are more prone to make mistakes the angrier they get…" Ciel mentioned in an off-handed way.

"I see…then I shall bring him something to make his wait more accommodating."

"Unn…" Ciel nodded.

* * *

Ciel made him wait a half hour. Any longer would have been an insult on Ciel's part. So he came downstairs to his office where Sebastian had him waiting. Immediately upon his entering Arthur jumped to his feet. "Just what is this?"

"Why good morning to you too Mr. DeLamore," Ciel said before sitting behind his desk.

"Why are you and Elizabeth suddenly getting married! I'll tell you why, you think you'll be able to keep your companies then! The Queen will—"

"Lady," Ciel remarked in a short curt tone.

"Wh…What?" Mr. DeLamore barked snarling.

Ciel picked up a nearby paper shuffling through it, and he responded without looking up once, "She is Lady Elizabeth, my fiancé. Please use proper titles when addressing my future wife."

"Tsk," he scoffed, but continued. "You are only marrying _Lady_ Elizabeth so that you won't have to get rid of your companies…isn't that right?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Ciel asked. "She is my fiancé. I have every right to ask her to marry me when I see fit…"

His eye drifted down to the invitation. "Do you like it? I had Sebastian send you an advanced copy of the invitations that will be sent out to everyone soon…"

"…The Queen will—"

"Be as delighted, as you are. I am sure," Ciel said. "Are you not happy for Lady Elizabeth and I?"

"Of course…" he lied instantly. "I hope you wedding will go…smoothly."

"Well then…if you have no other business with me then I shall have Sebastian show you to the door. Good day Sir," with that Ciel spun his chair around still holding the paper in hand.

"Don't think you can fool me Ciel!" Arthur said grinning. "You won't go through with it. I've seen you with Lady Elizabeth before. You don't love her…I doubt she'll even make it down the aisle. All you're doing by prolonging this is hurting a sweet girl…"

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped. Instantly his butler was at the door, eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Monsieur DeLamore," Sebastian said softly. "I believe it is time for you to go home."

With that Sebastian escorted Arthur to his carriage and saw him off when Sebastian returned he sighed, "Rude wasn't he?"

"Yes," Ciel agreed. "Rude but truthful…"

"…How so?"

"I don't love Elizabeth. The idea of being her husband sickens me. But…it is something I have to do," Ciel stood up. "Sebastian! This is an order! Make sure I see this wedding through to the end!"

"Which parts!" Sebastian asked.

Ciel blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Which parts should I make sure you see through?"

"Tsk, all off it of course!" Ciel snapped. "Everything that goes along with a wedding! Make sure I do all of it!"

"As you wish, my Lord…" Sebastian said bowing respectfully, a devilish glow to his eyes that Ciel didn't catch.

* * *

"Oh Ciel," Elizabeth whined. "You can do better than this can't you!"

It was a few days later and the two of them were practicing their dance for the big day.

Ciel had his hand at her waist the other holding her hand softly, and they were moving in circles, rather clumsily on Ciel's part, as Lady Elizabeth loved to dance and did so fairly well.

"Ow!" she snapped as Ciel stepped on her foot for the third time.

"Sorry," Ciel groaned. "How about we just forget the dancing part of this…"

Elizabeth turned to him, "No we can't, my mother will be furious! Ciel please!"

"Tsk," he scoffed at the idea.

"Now now," Sebastian said as he stopped playing the violin a few moments to give some constructive criticism. "Ciel has improved from the last song. He only stepped on your foot three times this round."

Ciel's anger level was rising, and he turned away furiously.

"How about," Elizabeth said grinning. "…how about we head to town and find a cake that will be perfect for us!"

"I was just going to have Sebastian make—" Ciel began only to be interrupted by Elizabeth.

"No no, that won't do at all. We must go to the cake shop of course! We have to see designs and plan every inch of it together. We still have to pick colors for the wedding. I am thinking royal blue because it would go so well with your eyes!"

"Well…I…"

"The cake could have blue flowers with ribbons at the base and no less than seven tiers of course. Not to mention strawberries… we'll need a strawberry at the center of each of the blue flowers."

"That's a little much don't you—"

"We also have to plan the doves…Yes the doves that will be released the moment we say I do, and I receive my…first kiss…" She said the last two words while blushing like mad.

Ciel sighed.

So cake hunting they went. All the while Ciel being bored by all the wedding plans… She kept saying we, but really it was her…all her. He didn't mind. Weddings were not his thing anyway…

Upon arriving at the cake shop they (having heard of the Phantomhive wedding already made no less than thirty-five cakes, and of course…. Elizabeth, being Elizabeth, had pointed out bits she liked from each and asked the designers to put those parts into one fabulous cake. Not wishing to upset her they agreed. They ended up paying two thousand to have the cake made and they left with Ciel commenting, "I still don't see why Sebastian couldn't make the cake…"

The following day Miss Nina came to plan their wedding gowns. She brought Elizabeth into a side room and spent four hours with her discussing and making plans for the dress. It had to be white of course. Queen Victoria was the first to wear white on her wedding day and ever since white became the only appropriate color.

While she and Nina had been busy in the other room, Ciel remembered how Sebastian had made him jasmine tea for the evening, and he also remembered asking him a question.

"Sebastian," Ciel said softly.

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said softly with one raised eyebrow.

"Will you be my best man?"

"…Are you sure that is an appropriate position for a servant?"

"…If you don't want to do it I'll ask someone else," Ciel snapped turning a page of the paper.

"That is not the problem, I am just simply wondering why you did not order me…after all…I am your servant…and you know all you need to do is command me…"

Ciel blinked. "Being a best man is not something you command, it's something you ask… I am asking…"

"In that case…I am honored, and I humbly accept…"

"Tsk," Ciel sighed.

Then Ciel was fitted for his wedding attire and Miss. Nina set to work making them.

Ciel had thought (by that point) that the worst was over. Oh how wrong he had been. For two days before the wedding _they_ had shown up.

The carriage pulled outside the Phantomhive manor and Claude had jumped down opening the door, and Alois stepped out. Ciel who had been walking by a window that overlooked the front gates gasped. "Why…why are those two!"

"You invited them," Sebastian said suddenly appearing behind him. "Or rather I invited them for you."

"Wha! Why would you—"

"He is an Earl same as you, it would have been rude not to," Sebastian said. "Come, let us greet are guests…"

With that he had been forced downstairs only to find Elizabeth had beaten them to it.

"Hello welcome to the Phantomhive manor…I'm the Lady of the house," she suddenly giggled after saying that.

"No you're not," Alois chided grinning. "There is still two days for Ciel to jilt you."

"…jilt…" Elizabeth blinked. "Ciel…he wouldn't…"

"Of course not," Ciel snapped in a commanding voice. "The only way I will not be there is if I am dead."

Alois grinned, "You should watch what you say Ciel…"

Ciel looked back at Sebastian. "Sebastian, this is an order…do not let those two ruin my wedding!"

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said softly.

As it would seem those two didn't have anything planned until the day of his wedding…

* * *

As the wedding drew closer Sebastian the servants were up to their usual screw-ups… The dishes had been broken by Maylene just a day before the wedding, and at the same time Finny had cut the garden bushes so that they looked like clumps of twigs, and the Bard…why he had decided the cake that had been shipped to them wasn't good enough Ciel would probably never know, as he tried to add his own finishing touches to the seven layer cake which had resulted in…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ciel who had been in his study jumped to his feet immediately, he took off in the direction of the scream which lead him to the kitchen where the entire household seemed to be gathered. Ciel pushed past them to find the wedding cake…destroyed. Elizabeth had fallen to her knees on the kitchen floor in a fit of tears. "Whaa!" she whined.

"Elizabeth," Ciel said trying to console her… Elizabeth's mother, father and brother entered the room shortly after him.

"Ciel what did you do!" snapped her older brother, as he liked to blame him for everything…

Sebastian who had been the first of them all to arrive was shooting death glares at the Bard, who was shrinking into a shameful blob of chibi depression.

"It's fine Elizabeth, Sebastian can make us a cake," Ciel said turning to Sebastian. "Right?"

"Of course my Lord."

"No, it's ruined Ciel! It's ruined! That cake took a long time! No less than…*sniff* six bakers worked on it…it's…awful…we'll never!"

"What a tragedy," her father sighed softly.

Alois, and Claude who had only just arrived did not help her tears when Alois went for a knife and fork and began to grab a clumps of the fallen cake off the floor and eating it. "Wow, Elizabeth your demolished cake is awfully good," Alois teased…

She let out another sob, and Sebastian respectfully ordered the Earl and his butler from the room.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Please, fear not… I shall cook up a beautiful wedding cake for you and the young master…"

"…but…but…*sniff*," she whimpered wiping her eyes.

Ciel grabbed her arm, "Come on Lizzy…Let's all adjourn to the billiard room and play some pool…Sebastian, take care of this…." He glared at the three servants who had each failed him (yet again) in a different way.

So they left, and Sebastian set to work fixing all the many mistakes.

* * *

The morning of the wedding arrived and Miss Nina reveal their finished outfits, though the bride's dress was revealed to Elizabeth only as she wanted to surprise everyone. Though the loud squeal of delight Ciel heard coming from upstairs told him that Elizabeth loved it.

Sebastian dressed Ciel in his expensive suit and he was taken to his office to await the wedding. He didn't have to be bothered with greeting guests until the reception began.

Sebastian was just about to leave the office when Ciel looked down. "Who is this?"

Sebastian walked over to the window glaring down below as a horse and rider stopped out front of the mansion. The rider dismounted he seemed to be holding something. Ciel was about to turn and ask him to retrieve the letter when he found Sebastian gone. The next second he looked down to see he was outside speaking with the man. Sebastian took the message from the rider and he mounted his horse riding off again. Ciel leaned back in his chair turning around to find Sebastian already in his office.

"Seems you have a message from the Queen herself."

"I see," Ciel said. He already knew what it would say:

 _Dear Boy,_

 _I find I am unable to attend your wedding, but my late husband and myself wish you and your new bride all the best._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Victoria_

He opened it without haste and stared down at the letter. What he read surprised him:

 _Dear Boy,_

 _My sincerest apologies, but I find I am unable to attend your wedding ceremony. It seems my carriage has lost a wheel. I however wish you and little Lizzy the very best in the years to come._

 _Love,_

 _Victoria_

Ciel blinked, "She was actually on her way here…"

"My, to think the Queen was going to attend. She never comes to any parties you hold…"

"She is the Queen, I never expected her to come to any of them, but it would have been rude not to send her an invitation. Though…she was actually coming for the wedding…" Ciel turned to his servant who smiled knowing full well what was coming.

"Command me my Lord," he said softly.

"Sebastian this is an order," Ciel commanded. "If it is the Queen's desire to attend my wedding see that she gets here safely, if it is her desire to return to the palace see her journey home is safe as well…"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said bowing.

He left the room. So much to do, he had to ensure the garden looked nice after Finny's mishap, he had to clean the banisters and replace the china thanks to Maylene's accident, and he had to finish the cake in time for the wedding thanks to the Bard's calamity… He sighed. There just might be a bit too much work for even a demon to handle…

Ciel spent the time up to the present making a house of cards, as the groom he had the luxury of being carefree. Pre-wedding jitters, unsound nerves…these were only feelings expectant grooms had. Ciel couldn't have cared less about being married to Lady Elizabeth…but keeping his companies and putting on a good show (especially if the Queen was attending) was far more important…

 _Yes, that was how…_

Now here they were…minutes before the wedding… It had been horrible getting to this point but at last…it would soon be over… He would be married to Lady Elizabeth. He would be permitted to keep his companies… Elizabeth would… He blinked, _Oh God_ , Elizabeth was going to be living in his manor from this point onward! _He'll never get any work done now_! Ciel sighed, pressing his hands to his lips. Why were they still tingling?

(((Flashback Begins)))

"When your bride arrives and you have said you're I dos, the priest will say, "you may now kiss your bride." At that point you shall lift her veil and take her face in your hands," Sebastian said as his gloved hands came up cupping Ciel's chin softly. "You shall look her in the eyes, whisper something loving and softly place your lips to hers. Move them in a rhythmic motion like that of ocean waves beating against the shore."

Then Sebastian's lips softly crashed against his own beginning a soft waltz of mouths that followed a pattern very much like waves crashing on a shore. Sebastian pulled away softly and Ciel stared at him, Sebastian's eyes were red…like blood, but oddly entrancing...

(((Flashback Ends)))

A knock at the door that caused him to break his concentration and drop his house of cards…

A foot slid in followed by his butler's body that was dressed in best man's attire.

And then…

"Ciel," Sebastian said softly.

Ciel looked up.

"It's time…"

Oddly, he felt as though he were about to walk the green mile…this thought alone would have been enough to set a man's nerves on haywire…though for Ciel. A child who didn't fear death in the slightest…he felt nothing. Sighing, (glad to get this ordeal over with) he grabbed his jacket…

* * *

 **Thus the wedding is about to being, I hope you all dress formally for the occasion, and I hope you all have your invitations or you won't get in.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed and favorite this story. I'll transfer more soon.**


End file.
